Un adiós furtivo
by The Scarlet Ghost
Summary: Una historia de amor traición y odio,donde reina la incertidumbre y la desesperación,pero,todo se resume en una simple pregunta: Y tu,¿Hasta donde llegarías para recuperar al amor de tu vida?
1. El momento

Una noche turbia de abril Black Star estaba sentado en una de las frías bancas del parque, esperando a que llegue su enamorada, su amada Tsubaki, una hermosa doncella con una belleza indescriptible, un cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cadera que ella siempre llevaba en una media coleta a un lado, unos labios color rosa pálido que tenían un brillo tan natural que era envidiable por cualquiera chica, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso Turquesa que de tanta calidez que emanaban podían derretir el corazón de la persona mas fría. Eso y mucho mas era lo que enamoraba al joven estudiante, en simples palabras, ella cautivo su triste corazón.

-¿Black Star?—Soltó una melodiosa voz con un deje de preocupación

-E-eh TSUBAKI! Ya as vuelto! trajiste los refrescos?—

-Claro claro, pero no había del sabor que pediste, es difícil que halla de piña con kiwi, así que traje de manzana—

-Calla, las piñas y los kiwis con geniales—dijo caprichoso haciendo un leve puchero infantil, para así empezar rápidamente a caminar muy avergonzado.

Al terminar de dar un paseo por el parque, el joven fue a cambiar el refresco a una tienda cercana mientras Tsubaki esperaba sentada en una roca divisando como la silueta de su chico se desvanecía entre las esquinas de aquel oscuro lugar.

Pero, de pronto, desde la oscuridad de la maleza apareció un hermoso conejo blanco, el pequeño animalito se le quedo mirando con sus inquietantes ojos rubí, procurando no asustarlo, se acerco lentamente al roedor, pero este desapareció otra vez entre la respectiva planta, la chica se entristeció al ver la acción de este, pero no se rindió, esperanzada de volverlo a ver, se metió entre las ramas para encontrar al repentino dueño de su atención, pero solo lo que encontró fueron hojas mordidas y ramas rotas, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción por fin vio al tan esperado conejo, parado en sus cuatro patas, mirándola fijamente otra vez con esos ojos tan penetrantes, haciéndola sentir como en un trance.

Después de contemplarlo unos minutos se dispuso a atraparlo con sumo cuidado ya que no quería que se escape otra vez, y así lo logro, el animal era de lo más dócil así que no tubo que forcejear ni forzarlo a venir con ella, era como si quería estar con ella, la joven sonrío ante ese pensamiento, y se fue a dirigirse otra vez al lugar donde seguramente ya había vuelto su chico, pero al intentar volver la chica noto que se había alejado mas de lo esperado y se perdió en ese fúnebre bosque, se desespero, empezó a caminar y caminar hasta darse cuenta de que no podía volver, así que empezó a correr con toda la energía que le quedaba, hasta que vio a lo lejos una luz, respiro profundo y corrió hacia ese pequeño dote de esperanza, por fin llego hasta aquella débil luz que al parecer era de un farol, con la respiración agitada, cruzo la calle y fue a acercarse al farol, dejo reposar al conejo en su mano derecha y con la izquierda busco su teléfono para ver si había señal esta vez, efectivamente si hubo, sonrío de satisfacción y empezó a marcar el numero de su enamorado, pero de pronto, el farol exploto y una manta de oscuridad la cubrió, unos disparos se escucharon y la joven damisela con la débil luz de su teléfono pudo divisar una parte del rostro de su asesino, pero después callo inconsciente, eternamente inconsciente…

¿Dónde estas? ¿Donde estas? ¡¿Dónde estas?! Le dijo en silencio a la imagen mental de su amada, maldiciendo los segundos que la había abandonado

Corrió, corrió y corrió, pero no había ni la menor huella de ella ¿Qué le abra pasado? Sacudió su cabeza, no podía seguir pensando así, se volvería loco, respiro profundo y siguió su rumbo, no podía perder tiempo divagando en conversaciones individuales que no llegarían a nada productivo.

Tomando grandes bocadas de aire, Black Star se sintió como si hubiera salido del fondo del mar, empapado y desorientado, una gota escurridiza de sudor fría pasó por su sien, aun no había rastro de Tsubaki, cada segundo era decisivo, no podía seguir malgastando el tiempo, tenia que encontrarla, debía hacerlo, cuando se dispuso a seguir su búsqueda, un disparo lo alerto.

Sus ojos quedaron en blanco, como si supiera lo que habría ocurrido.

-Tsubaki…-Tan solo pudo articular

Dio media vuelta desesperadamente,con una fuerza sobrehumana,tirando una pequeña nube de polvo a su alrededor,aun escuchando en el eco de las paredes el desprevenido disparo,como si quisieran guiarlo hasta el lugar de donde se origino,con una respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de explotar,lo vio...

Algo terrorífico,horrible,lo peor que el pudiera haber visto.

Tsubaki,su Tsubaki... Estaba muerta a sus pies


	2. ¿Coincidencias?

El miraba impactado aquella horrorosa escena, prohibiéndose llorar, intentando desesperadamente buscar una razón lógica para este suceso, pero no podía aclarar su mente perturbada por lo que veían sus oscuros ojos Jade, en un intento de hablar, de su boca solo salía un extraño dialecto inentendible para los oídos humanos, un susurro, un intento de decirle lo que siente por ultima vez, de buscar una razón, de expresar sus sentimientos correctamente ,pero no podía, era imposible, ella ya no podía escucharlo, no podía sentirlo, ella ya no estaba en este mundo, se quedaría en los brazos de Morfeo eternamente intentando comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos, para decirle que daría todo por seguir a su lado, pero el destino no podía cumplir su egoísta deseo, su hilo del destino se corto, solo le queda esperar, esperar a cuando sus almas se vuelvan a unir en un tierno beso de bienvenida, por que en ese preciso momento el podrá descubrir la verdadera felicidad, junto a Tsubaki.

Irónico, simplemente irónico, cualquier persona que estuviera en su lugar se hubiera suicidado hace mucho, pero el valoraba su vida, con la frente en alto siempre, no importaba su pasado, ni cuantos enemigos tenga, el amaba la vida, por _Ella_, el vivía por y para ella, no necesitaba nada mas que su presencia, dueña de sus pensamientos, esclava con libertad condicional, su todo, su hermosa obsesión.

Nadie podía impedírselo, ya que el no tenia a nadie, su padre, un fugitivo de la ley, si vivía o moría le importaba tanto como a su padre le importaba el, un carajo, y su madre, una tierna mujer, dulce como la miel y hermosa como una tarde de Otoño, murió cuando el era muy pequeño para entender que era la muerte en si, si no fuera por su ausencia, nunca hubiera adivinado esa terrible noticia, vivió toda su vida en un orfanato, donde las paredes blancas emanaban tristeza y agonía absolutas, pero a pesar de eso, eran sus únicas amigas, despedirse de esa habitación le dio un poco de nostalgia, pero tenia que dejarla atrás, como a su pasado, por el bien de su futuro, el tenia que irse de ese lugar para siempre.

¿Que hubiera pasado, si el se hubiera quedado en ese lugar?

Es que acaso, ¿ese fue su error?

Si Tsubaki no lo hubiera conocido, ¿seguiría viva?

Esa respuesta lo despertó de su repentino shock,

_**¿Yo, mate a Tsubaki?**_

Como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, volvió a la realidad, saco su teléfono y marco el numero de la policía, con vos alta y desesperada exigió una ambulancia, hasta que una pregunta al otro lado del teléfono lo desconcertó, en realidad, ¿donde estaba?, miro para todos lados en busca de respuestas, y recordó algo _**El callejón N4,**_ ese fue el lugar…

Donde el conoció a Tsubaki…


	3. Dos angeles caidos

_~ Flash- Black ~_

_Sin rumbo, desanimado, sin hogar, y muerto de hambre_

_4 cosas que a Black Star le mataban las esperanzas de sobrevivir en Death city_

_¿Es que el destino lo odiaba?_

_Puede ser, pero al menos estaba de regreso en la ciudad en la que nació, tuvo que investigar y hablar con muchas para poder llegar ahí, los del orfanato se negaban a decirle donde era que se encontraba esa ciudad, decían que era demasiado peligrosa para que un niño vaya a vivir ahí._

_¡Pero si el tenia 16!_

_Pero que va, como si en realidad le importaran que le pasara, terminaron soltándole rollo a la tercera vez que insistió, al final todo fue de simple cortesía, falsa preocupación y hasta lastima, cosas que a su corta a su corta edad ya estaba acostumbrado, el mismo día que se escapo, fue el mismo en el cual obtuvo la información, después de todo, no había razón para quedarse mas tiempo ahí._

_Pero antes, tenia que partirle la cara de una buena vez a un idiota, el bravucón que hizo su vida imposible, Ragnarok_

_Después de hacer las pases con su "querido amigo" Ragnarok, se marcho, ya nada lo ataba a ese lugar, ni siquiera la venganza, tenia muchas cosas mas importantes que hacer._

_Aun divagando en su pasado, Black Star pudo divisar una sola cosa,__** una chica**__, una hermosa chica, que caminaba distraída mirando un pétalo de cerezo volar, "parece un ángel" pensó Black Star, pero de la nada salio un chico de camisa violeta y una polera blanca con una franja azul de invierno, como una sombra, agarro a la chica del brazo y la obligo a irse a un callejón que tenia de paso. Al ver esto, Black Star, corrió a su rescate, pero al llegar, lo que vio solo lo enfureció más._

_El muy bastardo tenia una mano debajo del dorso de la joven, y usaba la otra en función de mordaza, mientras ella solo se retorcía al tacto, y __**lloraba**__, ella estaba llorando, ese idiota la hizo llorar._

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5 golpes y ya estaba inconsciente, con la mirada escondida en su flequillo, se limpio la sangre de su victima con su playera, llenándola de ese liquido oscuro, miro de reojo a la chica, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, con la apariencia de estar al borde de desmoronarse, le temblaban las piernas cual gelatina y sus ojos estaban dilatados y enrojecidos, iba a intentar acercársele para ayudarla, pero rechazo la idea, así que solo se movió dispuesto a marcharse, hasta que una mano lo detuvo, sorprendido se dio vuelta, solo para encontrarse con la chica, con una media sonrisa y sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, la poca luz que la iluminaba la hizo ver hermosa, y sus cristalinas lagrimas reflejadas con la luz la abrillantaron aun mas, sus ojos como unos espejos, reflejaban su cara sonrojada por la vista, que solo lo avergonzó aun mas. Iba a salir corriendo hasta que escucho algo que lo dejo atónito._

_-Gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Tsubaki, ¿el tuyo?_

_Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa chica en realidad era un Ángel…_


End file.
